


Four in the Morning

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock uses unconventional methods to help him sleep one night. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in December, 2014.

~Sherlock phones Molly~  
**Molly:** It’s four in the morning Sherlock, what?  
**Sherlock:** I am at odds, Molly.   
**Molly:** *humouring him* About what?  
**Sherlock:** Why I am so bothered and unfulfilled.   
**Molly:** Well it is the middle of the night.   
**Sherlock:** Yes. I am very much aware of that. *sighs heavily* I need your help.   
**Molly:** And I can help you how? I think you just need sleep. If you don’t get to sleep now you’ll be even grumpier tomorrow.   
**Sherlock:** Excuse me?  
**Molly:** *quietly* Nothing…. Nothing. What can I do? *sits up in bed, abandoning getting back to sleep soon*  
**Sherlock:** Stay where you are and stay awake.   
**Molly:** Wait! Sherlock! Why do I need to- *Sherlock hangs up*  
~Molly goes to her living room and tries to stay awake on the sofa. She falls asleep soon after, but is awoken by someone at the door~  
**Sherlock:** Molly! *waits* Molly! *waits more* Great, you fell asleep. I asked for one thing. *tuts while he unlocks the door*  
**Molly:** *sits up barely coming to and pushes herself off the couch when her doors begins to unlock* I thought I took that key away Sherlock…  
**Sherlock:** *opens the door* Perfect you’re awake.   
**Molly:** Huh?  
**Sherlock:** *walks over and envelops Molly in a suffocating hug*  
**Molly:** *stunned. Takes a moment before hugging back*  
**Sherlock:** *noticeably relaxes*  
**Molly:** *after a few minutes* Sherlock? You okay.   
**Sherlock:** *steps back* Thank you Molly. You can return to your room now and get back to sleep.  
**Molly:** You woke me up at 4:00 in the morning so you could hug me?  
**Sherlock:** I told you it was rather perplexing.   
**Molly:** Awh. I see. But you are fine now?  
**Sherlock:** *nods* Very much so.   
**Molly:** Well glad I could help.   
**Sherlock:** *stands there awkwardly and doesn’t leave*  
**Molly:** Problem?  
**Sherlock:** I might need something more sustainable.   
**Molly:** Oh. *blushes*  
**Sherlock:** I’ll lock the door and meet you in there then? *points to her bedroom*  
**Molly:** *high pitched* Yup.


End file.
